Gravity Falls Just the Start: Dreams Really dont Come True
by MysteryofGravityFalls1
Summary: Emily, Winter, Rebecca, and Mabel get stuck in Dipper's mind.


Bill's POV

I'm not exactly evil. I'm just being loyal for those who summon me. Why was Winter mad at me? Well, ya see the thing is, she got mad at me one day, maybe around… 10 years old? We got in a fight and well now look at us. I wish I can apologize but… that's not my thing. "You guys can't EVER get out of his mind again!" Ha! I put a curse on them.

Winter's POV

Wait… what? "_Never_?" I squeaked. "Aww… the poor Winter's sad." He taunted. He was right. I was a _little_ sad. Like, I may not ever see Dipper again… I sighed. "NO! I WANNA SEE MY BROTHER!" Mabel cried aloud. "Too bad!" Bill replied. "See ya suckers!" and he left. Bill, I swear was this necessary? "…is he gone?" Rebecca squeaked. I sighed covering my face with my hands. "Yes, yes he's gone alright. And he's never bothering to come back again. So you don't need to worry about him anymore." My voice cracked. Emily gasped. "What if we STARVE TO DEATH?" I shrugged. "Winter. Don't give up!" Mabel encouraged. I sighed and walked over to a memory with him and Dipper and his journal and took it. I sat down looking through the pages. "What… are, you doing?" Mabel tilted her head. I kept silent. I found Bill's page and scanned it. "Hmm," I murmured softly. I stared at random letters not making any sense. I thought for a second. "We have to make a deal with him, it says." I said softly. "Really? Where?" They all walked over, looking over my shoulder. "…where?" Emily asked. "Here," I pointed to the random letters written down as, WR EUHDN D FXUVH IURP WKH GUHDP GHPRQ, WUB PDNLQJ D GHDO ZLWK KLP. "ALL I SEE IS RANDOM LETTERS!" Mabel sounded miserable. I actually wouldn't be surprised they didn't know this. "It's a 3 letters back code," I explain. "See? D would represent A, E is B, F is C, and so on." They stared at each other. "How… how do you know this?" I shrugged. "I've seen the journals. I know almost ALL the decoding systems." They stared at me still. "Ok… so what does it say?" I laughed. "Easy! It says… "TO BREAK A CURSE FROM THE DREAM DEMON, TRY MAKING A DEAL WITH HIM." Honestly, this author was clever. "So, we need to summon him, and tell him, 'if you let us out, we'll give you something on return.' Get it?" They nodded. "Sure. So reciting time?" Mabel asked. I nodded. "Reciting time." We recited the verses… blah blah blah. And poof! There he was! "Aww you guys again?" he mumbled. "What do you want?" Mabel stepped up. "We wanna make a deal with you!" she shouted. His face lit up and he suddenly looked suspicious. "A deal, huh?" Emily walked next to Mabel. "Yeah!" Rebecca joined Mabel and her twin. "Just let us out!" he looked over their shoulders looking over at me. That caught their attention, so they followed his gaze. "… what…?" Bill stared at me. "Do you agree with them?" I shrugged. "Sure, I guess. I just wanna get out of here." He blinked. "Ok, it's settled so… I'll let you out if you promise you wont be against me." Oh no. _That _got me. I literally sprang to my feet. I pointed at him. "I'm not promising anyt-" Emily covered my mouth. "Shh! This is our _only _chance. Just please _try _to get along…" I sighed. "Fine…" I muttered. He laughed. "Now I want _you _Winter, to shake on it." My eyes widened. "Why me?!" I protested. He shrugged. To know this feud is officially _over_." I stared at him. "But I don't want to shake on it! Shake Emily's hand!" I said, holding up Emily's hand, and trying to get out of the situation. "Nope! You have to! Or else never leave his mind!" I looked at my friends. Their desperate faces burned through me like fire. They wanted to leave. They wanted me to do this. I then stared at Bill. "Ok." I nodded. His hand lit on blue fire. The others thought I was going to get burned, but Bill and I said nothing, as if we knew the drill. Which we did. We shook on it and everything when dark. We were back in the tunnel. I nudged Dipper, rubbing my eyes, "Dipper… wake up… we're out," Then the memory hit me. "And we saw some… _interesting _things…" he rubbed his eyes, still half sleeping. "Mhmm… Wait, WHAT?!" He leaped to his feet. "Man, I knew it wasn't a good idea to go in there!" His face turned red with embarrassment. He _knew _what I was talking about.

Later that night we all fell asleep.

In the morning, I left a note on my pillow saying "Taking Zasha for walk, then going to walk around forest". I took Zasha on her walk and when I brought her back, I climbed the tallest tree in the forest.

Dipper's POV

Did she see my uh… liking to her…? I'm sure that's the _"interesting stuff"_...


End file.
